


Первый раз

by CountessCherry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Первый секс, на кого из героев детских книжек похож Кот Нуар, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessCherry/pseuds/CountessCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вас ждёт жаркое начало и забавная концовка;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый раз

В глазах Его горел огонь,  
Зеленым пламенем сияя.  
Ее Он в руки взял ладонь,  
Туда сюда хвостом виляя.

Он притянул Ее к себе  
И в губы впился поцелуем  
Дразнящим, жгучим … Как сказать?  
Ах, да … Он был неописуем.

Он подхватил Ее, Она  
Теперь лежала на кровати.  
Была сперва напряжена,  
Но растеклась в Его объятьях.

Он, оставляя череду  
Засосов крохотных на шее,  
Вкушая стоны Маринетт,  
Развел рукой Ее колени.

И осторожно проведя  
Когтями по Ее одежде,  
Оставил девушку нагой.  
Затем взглянул в глаза в надежде …

Она краснея, чуть дыша,  
Сказала робко: «Я готова».  
Нуар опять прильнул к губам,  
Больше не дав сказать ни слова…

Плоть, разорвав Его костюм,  
Вонзилась в девушку мгновенно.  
Боль, крики, стоны. Кровь  
Бъет по пульсирующим венам.

Ритм все быстрей, хвостом своим  
Он медленно ласкает груди.  
Зрачки расширены. В глазах  
Желанье знать, что дальше будет …

Прошло два года. С нею рядом  
Играет маленький малыш.  
Как на отца похож он взглядом …  
— Нуар! Опять ты там шалишь?

— Нуар, иди сюда скорее,  
Не балуй, не дрозни собак!  
Какую сказку почитаем?  
Ах, да … про Котю в сапогах…


End file.
